The invention relates to an electrical switchgear apparatus comprising a fixed frame and a circuit breaker movable in the fixed frame between a plugged-out position and a plugged-in position.
The document EP-A-0,677,904 describes a device for indicating the position of a slide rack comprising a switchgear apparatus with three indicating switches and a control means for controlling these indicating switches according to the position of the slide rack in the frame of the apparatus. The control means is a pull-rod whose position reflects that of the slide rack, and comprising spigots designed to each operate in conjunction with one of the indicating switches in such a way that one of the switches is activated when the slide rack reaches a position called the plugged-out position, that a second indicating switch is activated when a position called the test position is reached, and that the third indicating switch is activated when a position called the plugged-in position is reached. For the sake of economy, the control means is formed in such a way that it can be used with indicating switches situated either on the right or the left of the slide rack. With such a device, it is however not possible to modulate on site the number of switches assigned to a given indication or to choose on site which switch will be assigned to a given indication.